User talk:NTA65bz
My rules: 1. Please read my userpage first! :) 2. Don't block/accuse me if I didn't do anything wrong. 3. Admins; if I did anything wrong and you're gonna block me, tell me the reason on my TALK PAGE FIRST 4. (most important!) NO COPYING MY STYLE PLEASE (One of my favourite pics!) Winx Club Premiere Poster 1.png|Click the picture!!!|link=User:NTA65bz Winx Club Concert Poster 1.png|Archives|link=User talk:NTA65bz/Archives Please read this first! Hello! I'm NTA65bz, and welcome to my talk page! I'll try my best not to be rude, especially to new users and other admins! Thanks and see you later!}} I MENT YOU ARE COPYING HER TALKBOXES!!!!!!!!!!! AND EVEN HER PROFILE! STOP PLAYING DUMB!♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 08:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC) : ♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 08:39, July 12, 2013 (UTC) yes please change it. Why did you change it in the first place when the sig was a request?Winxer11 (talk) 01:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) See? I told you Fanpop has amazing pictures (especially the GIFS). -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 15:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 00:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I went there last month. -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 08:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Its allright... Well, It's a bit hard.........The way of making 1 talkbox, 3 talkbox, or more talkbox...Each are different. It's a bit complicated. Well, I learned the codes after Rose had made me my template. I figured everything out by my own. It's all about ->{ part. I can't really explain :c ♥PRINCESS♥ LION - Anata wa subete no sainō omotte iru ,tada sore o mitsukeru. 10:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) http://makeagif.com is where I usually use. Not gifsoup -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 11:51, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you have English dictionary nearby? Or even Google Translate is okay. "Stalker" is the noun of the verb "stalk". ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I love it! If you have 30 photos it can be into 1''' gif! -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 11:58, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Your Tecna signature has ‡ and have you realized that † and ‡ are for death only? -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 12:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I didn't realize that xD Oh, life is good. The weather is just really cold... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Except the people on Earth, anyone lives in anywhere belonging to the Magic Dimension are magical creatures. And please stop adding unnecessary pictures here! You repeat doing that for times! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Najmah :)! Yes, that's true - I can do fan-arts ^^! 04:55, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, the ones you used on your gallery but removed since you don't want 'em anymore. I'm really lazy to revert that, but if I do, this can surely lead you to a direct blog... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Have you read my old blog? It says I won't be on Winx Wiki much! And, hey, how 'bout you make a signature on Community Central? 'Cause something interesting will happen! :D -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 10:21, July 19, 2013 (UTC) At the time I deleted them, they were not in any categories. And if they had been, I wouldn't have been that free contacting you! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Rename Hi. Sorry about the confusion with your talk page -- I think I clicked the wrong button when I tried to edit. If you wish to rename your account you can request a new name at . Make sure you read all of the information there first :) -- Wendy (talk) 18:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, I had already finished watching SM years ago. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I think you should make a signature at Community Central. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'''Victoria Justice]] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 06:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure :), you can find many bases here, and here. I also can do bases, so feel free to ask me to do one for you ^^! 09:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Najmah :D! How are you :3? 04:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Najmah, look at this screenshot Daniella took! :( http://tgama.teenagedreams.wikia.com/wiki/File:Look.jpg [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Victoria Justice']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 09:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine i've been hearing about cyberix stuff that i doubt is true but i could be what do you think?And thanks :) What?@@[hyder| That's great :33!! Of course, I'm also a fan of Ever After High - it is totally amazing. So who are your favorite characters from Monster High and Ever After High? Just curios X33! [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:FreakyMagic ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 12:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) X3!! My favorite characters from Monster High are; Cleo de Nile, Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist, and Heath Burns - and from Ever After High; I think it's Raven Queen =]]! I also kinda like Apple White. But I think she is a kinda selfish :P... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 12:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you think I have brain? Or Do I look brain-less? I just deleted the picture that nobody uses it, as the system tells me so. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:12, September 13, 2013 (UTC) As said, that picture was auto-deleted. And if you want me to undelete that, ask directly! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? IDK how many times I had to explain to people about that auto-delete thing so I WON'T ever repeat that again. And if I delete that picture, I can undelete it, but if another person deletes it, I'm unable to undelete. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:23, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about last time i was in a rush. So now the new transformation is in the tralier what do you think of it? Sorry but the transformation isn't cyberix anymore didn't you see the trailier? I know but it's just a name. I think people are becoming to harsh. Stellamusa was banned because she was copying the wiki's templates and Policy pages. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I know the Featured Template is global. I'm not totally brainless. But, she used the Aisha image from the official Winx site, just like I used a Flora image from the official Winx site and she also linked it to the homepage like I did. Coincidence? Now, I really don't want to argue about it because I'm tired and I can easily have a temper tantrum. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Stop trying to defend for Stellamusa here! We're sick with that like you force us to eat a pork full with fat instead of "pure meat"! Watch out your back! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:49, October 16, 2013 (UTC) To answer your second question to Rose, Rutchelle has been a Co-Leader of Project Spells for months. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:14, October 27, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh. You use the < sup > and < sub > codes. Sub will make it below text level, while sup will make it above. You can add lots and lots of sups to make the text higher, like this: lalala--✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi... I'm... Sorry... About... Late... Reply... Who... Made... The... Quotes? I read it a long time but haven't responded yet. What do you say? Angry? Forgiving? Friends? ~~ Oh, hi Najmah. I think it is a great idea, but we can not use it until Rose agrees with it. :) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Najmah ^^~ I have been pretty good. I am just kind of tired of my annoying connection problems. Thanks for asking :D~ How about you? How have you been? And my sincere apologies, but I do not know how to do that. I guess you should ask Rose or Britteny about that. As for the tabs at the top of pages, I guess you are talking about navigation? If so, I would advice you to read this :). And I really want to help you with the logo, but unfortunately, I do not think I can since the program I use for doing arts do not have any text tool or anything like this. I do have Photoshop, but I do not really know how to use it properly. Perhaps you should ask someone else about that, dear? ^^; It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:20, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, I guess you should read this for that (sorry for linking you to that page again xD). Hope that helps. :) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:39, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I love anime xP No I do not often watch anime, anime is not a popular here in Japan as it is in America, most anime fans we consider as Otaku or nerds. I do however enjoy listening to songs since most anime songs are sung by Japanese singers. Yes. Where are you from? *Haha, sorry, I misunderstood your meaning xD! It is because of adding the code, {| class="collapsible collapsed", in the beginning of template code. Hope that helps. ^^ *I do not come on this wiki much anymore so I do not know Rose's status. *:)! *No. I do not even know what EXO is. What is it, anyway? ^^ *Farhah is infinitely blocked by Rose yet I do not know why. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:39, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi, you could see how to make it on Call of Duty Wikia, 'cuz actually i learned how to do it there You will need help from an admin though, if you're already an admin, then it'll be easier, 'cuz it require MediaWiki to work Callofduty.wikia.com Yeah, you'll need to create MediaWikia in order to activate the template YTPlayer =))) to tell you the truth, well, i can't remember all of them, it's been a long time you could try to backtracking those templates though, when you stuck at some point, you know you got issue with MediaWikia You could use Google help too Ah, anime fan =)) :v, i backtrack it all at Call of Duty Wikia :v And yeah, i though my talkpage and userpage already tell that i'm into 2D World :v Coding Guru??? I enjoy working with codes, when i was still active here, i used to spent my freetime doing experiments with codes, i copied others codes from other wikias, then modified it to make it mine =))) Yes, i bought some of them =)) The only UTAULoid i have used was Kasane Teto thought And yeah, isn't it interesting? A bunch of codes to make one tiny signature =))) Google have everything you know.......that's how i find Kasane Teto And yeah, it's look good Haven't watch both of those movies... But, I'm planning to watch Mockingjay Part 1 next Sunday. Have you watched it already, Najmah? Hey, NTA65bz do you remember me? KifiRiven (talk) 17:09, November 29, 2014 (UTC)